Punktsieg
Punktsieg ist die 21. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 16.04.2012 in den USA und am 12.12.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Marshall und Ted sitzen im MacLaren's und Marshall möchte wissen, wie Teds Leben in seiner neuen Wohnung ist. Ted gesteht, dass es anfangs komisch war, weil er immer einen Mitbewohner hatte, doch nun kann er nackt rumlaufen, die Wäsche liegen lassen, das Essen stehen lassen und dumme Dinge tun, von denen niemand etwas mitbekommt. Marshall fragt ihn zuerst, ob er denn nicht einsam ist, erkennt jedoch, dass Ted ein wunderbares Leben hat. Barney und Quinn sind zu den beiden gestoßen und Barney kann es nicht lassen, allen davon zu erzählen, dass er mit einer Stripperin zusammen ist. Selbst dem Taxifahrer, den er für Quinn ruft, damit sie zur Arbeit kann, ruft er es hinterher. Lily gesellt sich währenddessen zu Ted und Marshall und wird daraufhin die ganze Zeit von Marshall angestarrt. Als Lily die Toilette aufsucht, erzählt Marshall Ted, dass Lily letzte Nacht einen Sex-Traum hatte und er in diesem nicht vorkam. Barney, der inzwischen wieder da ist, rätselt mit den Jungs darüber, von wem Lily geträumt hat. Marshall ist verwirrt, weil Lily ihm bisher immer von ihren Sex-Träumen erzählt hat, doch dieses Mal hat sie gelogen und wurde dabei knallrot. Marshall schließt daraus, dass es sich um jemanden handeln muss, den sie alle kennen. Barney glaubt sofort, dass es sich um ihn handelt, Ted denkt jedoch, dass es Robin sein könnte. Marshall widerlegt diese Theorie, weil er mit Lily bei Robin an ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz war und Lily nicht rot wurde. Bei World Wide News hing ein Foto von Robin und Sandy Rivers an die Wand und sie war ganz stolz auf sich, bis zu dem Moment, als der Sicherheitsmann am Empfang nach ihrem Ausweis verlangt hat. Sie hat geglaubt, dass sie dank ihrem neuen Job nun berühmt ist, doch das klappt nicht so, wie sie es sich gewünscht hat. Als sie sich nach Ted erkundigt hat, versicherte Lily ihr, dass es ihm gut geht. thumb|380pxIn der Bar bestätigt Ted diese Aussage, denn es geht ihm zur Zeit wunderbar. Kurz darauf erscheint Lily wieder und reagiert nicht auf Barney, weshalb dessen Theorie sich nicht bestätigt hat. Deshalb lenkt er das Thema auf eine Idee, die er hatte. Er will ab jetzt jede Nacht legendär und unvergesslich machen. Lily und Marshall verabschieden sich sofort und so bleibt nur noch Ted zurück, der von Barney dazu gebracht wird, jede Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Als Barney in der 4. Nacht von der Freiheitsstatue springen will, knallt ihm Ted die Tür vor der Nase zu. Barney versucht deshalb, neue Ideen einzubringen, doch Ted hat bereits Pläne. Diese zerstört Barney, indem er Teds Tür schließt und ihn dadurch aussperrt. Zur gleichen Zeit haben Marshall und Lily ihr romantisches Date. Ranjit holt die beiden ab und als Lily ihn sieht, wird sie knallrot. Im Taxi regt sich Marshall auf und greift Ranjit an. Danach stellt er Lily zur Rede und wirft ihr vor, ihn im Traum betrogen zu haben. Lily ist wütend und steigt aus dem Taxi. Sie geht zu Quinn, um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Diese schiebt Marshalls Verhalten auf sie Schwangerschaft. Dadurch würde er verrückt werden. Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt Marshall mit Ranjit im Restaurant und muss sich anhören, dass er sich nie mehr verrückt verhalten darf, weil erst Lily an der Reihe ist und dann das Baby. An dem gleichen Abend muss Robin auf der Arbeit erneut ihren Ausweis zeigen und erkennt, dass sie nicht über Nacht berühmt wird. Plötzlich taucht Sandy Rivers auf und hat einen Job für sie. Sie darf von einem Helikopter aus über den Verkehr berrichten. Als der Pilot sie danach fragt, was sie so macht, flippt Robin aus, weil keiner ihre Arbeit zu schätzen weiß. Kurz darauf hat der Pilot einen Schlaganfall und wird bewusstlos.thumb|380px|left Währenddessen sind Ted und Barney in der Bar und Ted erklärt diesem, dass nicht alle Nächte legendär sein können, weil sonst keine Nacht mehr legendär ist. Daraufhin erzählt Barney ihm von ihrem Lebensspiel, bei dem er ganz klar vorne liegt. Er hat das Spiel erfunden und verteilt für jedes Handeln eine Punktzahl. Dadurch hat er durch all die Nächte, in denen er unterwegs war, bereits viel mehr Punkte gesammelt, als Ted. Dieser ist nicht begeistert von der Idee und sagt Barney, dass er keine Punkte sammeln muss und sie mit Sicherheit gleich auf sind. Die beiden streiten sich über die Punktzahl und Barney macht Ted klar, dass sie beinahe gleich sind, er jedoch 500 Punkte Vorsprung hat, wegen einem Gespräch, das die beiden vor drei Jahren hatten. Ted hat Barney dazu herausgefordert, eine Telefonnummer von einer Frau zu bekommen, indem er ein Frauenkleid trägt. Barney hat diese Herausforderung erfüllt und liegt deshalb vorne. Ted hat nur eine Chance, die Punkte auszugleichen. Er muss dasselbe machen. Als Ted die Bar verlassen will, hält Barney ihn auf und zeigt auf den Fernseher. Dort wird über Robin berichtet, die dank eines Piloten am Boden, den Helikopter landen kann. Der verletzte Pilot überlebt die Situation und Robin ist auf einmal berühmt und wird von allen erkannt. An diesem Abend bekommt sie Anrufe und SMS von allen Menschen, die sie kennt und freut sich sehr. Währenddessen unterhalten sich Lily und Marshall und ihm wird klar, weshalb Lily von Ranjit geträumt hat. Er ist ein guter Vater und sie fühlt sich von guten Vätern angezogen. Das sei auch der Grund, warum sie ihn lieben würde, weil sie insgeheim weiß, dass er ein guter Vater wird. thumb|380pxTed möchte nun wirklich die Bar verlassen und schockiert Barney damit erneut. Er erklärt, dass sie nun eine Nacht hätten, an die sie sich immer erinnern werden, doch das stellt Barney nicht zufrieden. Er kann nicht nachhause gehen, weil er mit einer Stripperin zusammen ist. Jede Nacht dreht er durch, weil er nicht weiß, was Quinn macht, bzw. mit wem sie es macht. Ted erkennt daraufhin, dass Barney wirklich in Quinn verliebt zu sein scheint, was dieser auch bestätigt. Danach schreibt Ted eine SMS an Robin und sagt ihr, dass er froh sei, dass es ihr gute gehen würde. Am nächsten Abend will Ted es sich daheim bequem machen, doch zuerst muss er etwas erledigen. Er zieht ein grünes Frauenkleid an und stellt sich vor das MacLaren’s, bis er eine Nummer von einer Frau bekommt. Als es ihm gelingt, geht er in die Bar und sagt Barney, dass sie endlich quitt sind. Gastdarsteller *Becki Newton als Quinn *Alexis Denisof als Sandy Rivers *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit *Eben Ham - Pilot *Bryan Krasner - Gary Fehler *Ted sagt, Lily behielt ihren Traum für immer für sich. Würde das stimmen, wüsste Zukunft-Ted nichts vom Traum. *Barney gibt sich selbst Punkte, weil er den längeren Namen hat. Jedoch trifft das nur auf die Spitznamen zu, da "Theodore" und "Barnabus" gleich lang sind. *Marshall lässt Lily glauben, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie bereits schlief, dennoch spricht er sie direkt auf ihren Traum an. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Diese Episode zeigt, warum Ted am Ende der Folge Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie das grüne Kleid anhat und sagt "jetzt sind wir quitt". *Marshall versucht Lily vom Tisch wegzubekommen, indem er sie fragt, ob sie mal ins Bad müsse. Lilys häufige Tolilettenbesuche werden in Der Koffein-Trip erwähnt. Anspielungen *Ted und Barney sind eine Mariachi Band. *Einer von Barneys Vorschlägen für eine legendäre Nacht ist Phil Collins zu suchen und Genesis wieder zu vereinen. *''Zukunfts-Ted'' erwähnt, dass Robin einmal zur Late Show with David Letterman ging. *Robin traf den Bürgermeister von New York City, Michael Bloomberg. *In Lilys Träumen kamen George Washington, Papa Schlumpf, Frankenstein und die Teetasse aus Die Schöne und das Biest vor. *Barney erwähnt, wie Ted sie alle überzeugte den Film Norbit zu sehen und Lily nicht erkannte, dass Eddie Murphy mitspielt. *Barney sagt, er brauche bereits Jahre, um bei Lily Inception zu spielen. Als Marshall antwortet, dass der Film erst zwei Jahre alt ist, fragt Barney: "Welcher Film?" Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt